


Curiosity Killed The Cat (from Self Discovery: A Never Ending Journey)

by LukePoiz



Series: Self Discovery: A Never Ending Journey [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Dry Humping, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukePoiz/pseuds/LukePoiz
Summary: Simon tried, with no avail, to concentrate on the lyrics he was supposed to be writing, but a particular part of Raphael was proving itself to be very distracting.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: Self Discovery: A Never Ending Journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Curiosity Killed The Cat (from Self Discovery: A Never Ending Journey)

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine is getting us productive~
> 
> Enjoy!

They were doing nothing, nothing at all, and after Camille, The Clave, Valentine and, some others, Simon can't bring himself to remember, a day without something to do felt like a vacation. 

Raphael now laid over him, as Simon was seated on their bed. Simon was very pleased with how, as the time they spent together increased, Santiago was able to be more and more comfortable and relaxed around him.

Lewis was surprised at first, as those sorts of displays of affection were pretty rare on his usually grumpy vampire. That was the main reason he decided to not even comment on it, and savor it while it lasted, which Simon hoped was a long time.

With Raphael content enough, Simon got his journal again and focused back on the song he was working on, while the other continued on the mobile device in his hands.

Simon tried, with no avail, to concentrate on the lyrics he was supposed to be writing, but a _particular_ part of Raphael was proving itself to be very distracting.

Simon would never tell him, mostly because he was positive Raphael would throw at him, whatever he had in range, but Simon would declare to the Anemoi, any day, the glory of Santiago's behind.

His hand slowly moved, till it hovered over the right cheek, it looked tempting, and Simon had always been weak, especially when it came to Raphael.

_Was he really about to do this?_

_Yes,_ his mind promptly supplied, the odds of this ending badly for him, being the price he was ready to pay. Raphael could try to kill him, but he figured that some running could be enough to survive.

Raphael was still absorbed in whatever was going on on his phone. Simon wasn't sure about how hard was he meant to hit him, they were vampires, after all. There wasn't much that could harm any of them, though a red mark would look beautiful on his skin.

He should go all in, he finally decided, and so he did.

His hand made contact with the other's arse, so quick that he was unable to register Raphael moving over him, just as fast.

What he was able to note, was the delightful sound that erupted from Raphael's throat as he spanked his clothed ass. 

Music to his ears.

_He wanted to hear more._

Simon now found himself with a lapful of Raphael and said Raphael hid his face on his neck. Simon wasn't complaining.

**_"I can safely assume you liked that, can I?"_ **Simon whispered into Santiago's ear, as his hands freely roamed through the other's legs, tentatively pulling at the material of the jeans.

He smiled, not expecting a reply.

Simon was able to feel something poke at his abdomen, which only made his grin grown wider.

As his ministrations continued, more small sounds would come out of his boyfriend, and that only served to encourage him. He was pushing his luck, and it was for the best to get bold at it.

**_"At least..."_ ** Simon started, as his hips moved forward to match Santiago's movements, **_"... this part of you is honest."_** He then concluded, giving a particularly harsh thrust onto the other.

**_"Simon..."_ **

His name has never sounded so good if you asked him.

**_"Please... do that again."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> *blushes* Hope you liked it!
> 
> I have a few ideas for where to go with this one, but either way, it's refreshing to write a dominant Simon for once~
> 
> Keep an eye on the tag, read you soon ;)
> 
> PD: Stay safe and both physically and mentally healthy <3  
> PD2: [feel free to come and say on Twitter, I'm @lukepoiz over there](https://twitter.com/LukePoiz)


End file.
